


You Hurt Me (I Love You)

by elrhiarhodan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bite Kink, Edging, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Percilot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: James and Percival discover they are extremely compatible.
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	You Hurt Me (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 28 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Bite".
> 
> In this universe, James isn't killed, okay?
> 
> Cheesy title inspired by the Eurhythmics classic, "You Hurt Me (I Hate You).

James teases the crescent shaped bruise on his hipbone, then presses down hard. He isn’t surprised when his cock begins to plump up. He likes pain. He likes it when his partners dish it out, but he likes it more after they leave and he can lie back and toy with the damaged parts of his body - the finger-shaped bruises, the bitemarks, the ache in his ass from a too-big cock.

He isn’t a masochist like Severin from _Venus in Furs_. He doesn’t like to be humiliated or tortured. He just liked his sex to sting a bit. 

It was funny that the one person who is fully able to give him what he needs is the one person he’d never expected to understand. Percival, of people. It’s not that he’s a colleague, but he has this whole "don’t touch" attitude that had convinced James that Percival was asexual.  
But Percival is far from that. He’s a fucking sex machine who enjoys inflicting the bits of physical discomfort that James loves so much.

Percival comes out of the bathroom, neatly attired as if he’d just come from a meeting with Arthur, and not as if he’d just spent the last three hours bringing James to the edge of orgasm but never letting him come. "You all right? I didn’t go too far, did I?"

James toys with his cock and smiles at Percival. “Nope - you were perfect. You good?”

Percival rubs his shoulder, where James had bitten him during climax. “I’m great.”

“When can I see you again?” James holds his breath. It isn’t like he’s asking for a date. All they do was fuck - but damn - he’s getting hard thinking about Percival’s sharp teeth and pinching fingers. And his big cock.

“I’m free on Friday night, if you are.”


End file.
